I'm So Glad You Have A One Track Mind Like Me
by Pyrofrickenmaniac
Summary: Kurt and Blaine use their free period for their own recreational activities in the study commons. Klaine. Blurt. Dry humping. ONE-SHOT. HEAVY SLASH. Kurt Hummel/Blaine. MMM! Complete.


**I love Klaine, that is my only plea for the coming insanity. Can't wait for Feb. 8th Glee episode! This is just a ONE-SHOT Klaine public dry-humping. A bit of a drabble, if anyone would like to expand on this, PM me!**

**Review! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Blaine pushed Kurt onto the couch of the commons, his books falling to the ground. He muffled Kur't yells with his mouth and wrapped Kurt's legs around his back. Kurt's waist was trapped between the armrest and Blaine's warm crotch.

"Braline, whahter dohing?" Kurt mumbled around the persistent lips.

"You have study period. I have study period. Let's study," Blaine said between pecks. Kurt was already flushed from lack of air, but he didn't want Blaine to stop.

"Shouldn't we take this into your dorm?" Kurt shrieked out the last words as Blaine grabbed his ass.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Expulsion!" Kurt said holding back a moan.

"The cameras won't see us, the area we're in is a blind spot and if anyone comes in, well then fuck 'em."

Kurt exhaled sharply as he felt blood flowing into his crotch. He knew that when Blaine started swearing, he was ready to hump like a bunny.

"I need you so bad. I was thinking about you all day wanting you, needing your hot body pressed to mine. Comon' Kurt, let's fuck around a little."

As if for consent, Kurt began grinding on Blaine's hip, he swore that the front seams of his pants were going to burst from the major erection Blaine was getting out of him.

Blaine seemed even farther along than him, his cock harder and seemingly more determined. Their bulges rubbed forcefully against the other creating a wonderful friction from the thick fabrics.

The heavy weight of Blaine's dominating body made Kurt burn red. He stared into Blaine's face loving the way desire contorted his features, so badly wanting to come. Kurt knew the face well and whenever he was lucky enough to see it, it only made him want the dark-haired dream boy even more if that was possible.

Blaine was grinding full strokes against Kurt's crotch while Kurt rubbed his lower half on Blaine's leg. The men were humping each other, their bodies intertwined as they focused on taking what the other had to offer.

The smaller boy hugged himself against Blaine and pressed their faces together, lips roaming over their faces. While they dry-humped, Kurt busied himself with tongue-fucking Blaine's mouth.

Blaine's thrusts got shorter and he bit down on his lip, the sounds of his orgasm breathing out quietly from him. Kurt felt the warmth of Blaine's cum seeping into his own pants and the sensation caused him to peak as well, grabbing Blaine's thigh and riding his orgasm out.

One of Blaine's dirtiest secret pleasures was watching Kurt climax. He loved the way his usually prim-and-proper boyfriend would just fall apart at the seams, his true hidden nature exploding out of him all the while screaming his name; or in this case, whimpering his name.

Blaine wiped the back of his hand over Kurt's sweaty forehead, his senses slowly coming back. They kissed again and heard an "Ehem."

Blaine got off of Kurt and the thinner boy looked over the couch.

David took a heavy book off his face and rubbed his eyes. "You know, all I wanted to do is take a quick nap. But no, I get woken up to the sight of you two. Be happy that you two are my closest friends." He stood up and put the book away. "And seriously, I know I was sleeping and you might not have seen me at first glance in the recliner, but really? You don't even throughly check before humping each other's brains out."

"Wait David, you don't know that," Blaine said mock-seriously.

"What do you mean?"

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Did I hump your brains out?"

Kurt smiled. "Yes. And did I fuck you senseless?"

"Most definitely."

David groaned, debating whether to chop his ears off now or later. "Go find a closet you two!"


End file.
